Tangled
by Madge58
Summary: Diana likes Clark, Clark likes Diana. Simple, right? Not when you throw in a bat and a canary...
1. Chapter 1

Please, please, _please _review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know. All and any comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated.

**Tangled**

Chapter 1

Sitting by herself in the Watchtower's cafeteria, Diana picked at her food. Sitting at a table to her right were Flash and Fire. Wally had just told her one of his cheesy jokes, and she was no doubt laughing out of pity.

Diana sighed. Waiting for Bruce always tested her patience. He was busy in Gotham, but had promised to make time for dinner. As of now, he was nearly an hour late. But then again, maybe she should've been happy with the fact that he'd even agreed to a relationship with her in the first place. Diana had been dropping hints since, well, _forever_, and Bruce had finally caved. Although he had feelings for her, he'd been reluctant to date her because of their differences. (She was an immortal Amazon princess, he was a rich boy with issues, etc.)

But Diana had been relentless, telling him that differences didn't matter as long as you cared for the other person.

There was actually another reason she'd been interested in Bruce: Kal, at the time, had been taken by one Lois Lane.

It'd been three years since she left Themyscira, three years since she first laid eyes on Superman. For her, it'd been love at first sight. Not only did he possess a face and body that rivaled Apollo's, but he also had a heart of gold. Kal never flaunted his powers or acted as if he were superior to anyone else; instead, he always carried a sense of humility. Every life – no matter how big or small – mattered to him, and he'd sacrifice himself to save anyone. Plus, his good looks were a huge hit with the ladies.

Diana remembered how, a few months back, there'd been an interview with Natalie Portman in _Vanity Fair_. (She never read this garbage; it was Zatanna who had shown her the article.) One question the interviewer had asked was who Portman's celebrity crush was.

"Superman," the actress had replied without any hesitation.

She then went on to describe in great detail all the reasons why he was so hot and her "Super fantasies" with him.

Diana had ripped the magazine to shreds after reading this.

"Sorry I'm late."

Diana snapped out of her thoughts. Bruce had finally arrived. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to leave in a few minutes. I still have to take care of a few things in Gotham."

"Oh. I understand."

* * *

Clark Kent sipped his drink, trying to block out the excessively loud music to no avail. His friend and coworker Jimmy Olsen had urged him to come to this new nightclub in Metropolis, claiming that it would help Clark lighten up since all he seemed to do lately was mope.

Glancing around, Clark realized he'd give anything at the moment to be able to get drunk. Sadly, his Kryptonian genes made that impossible.

His mind wandered to Lois. They'd broken up a few weeks ago. She was getting tired of the fact that he couldn't tell her his identity or spend more than a second with her before rushing off to battle some evil villain from Apokolips or whatever. Not that Clark blamed her; Lois deserved somebody who would always be there for her. Still, he'd loved her and still cared for her deeply.

"Clark? What the hell are you doing here?"

Clark turned around to see Dinah, a.k.a. Black Canary, standing in front of him.

"Hey, Dinah. I'm just, you know, chilling out. What about you?"

"I'm here to get drunk." She promptly ordered a martini.

He furrowed his brow. This was very…un-Dinah-like. "Uh, you okay?"

"Not exactly." She downed the drink and ordered another one.

"Care to talk about?" Clark asked, worried and confused.

Another shot. "Ollie dumped me."

He couldn't help but feel surprised. Last time he checked, they were really happy together. "I'm sorry," he offered. "May I ask what happened?"

Dinah was starting to look very tipsy now. "Oh, he gave this long speech about him not being good enough for me, yada yada yada."

"Oh, I see." (Though he really didn't) "I hope –"

"Seriously, Clark, you talk too much."

"Um, w-what are you doing?" he asked nervously as she maneuvered herself onto his lap.

Dinah smiled seductively. "I'm taking a risk," she whispered softly into his ear. "You should try it sometime."

"I-I really don't think this is, um, a good idea." His voice came out shaky.

Before he could stop her, Dinah claimed his lips with hers.

* * *

_AN: I know this is a pretty short chapter, but the rest will definitely be longer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa, slow down!" Clark gently pushed Dinah off his lap. "You're drunk – you're not yourself."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to be such a friggin' boy scout?"

"This isn't right. You're upset over Ollie."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, trust me – I've always had my eye on you."

Dinah drew closer towards him. Clark gulped. She began to kiss him. For some reason, he no longer had the will to resist her.

Straddling him, she slipped her hands underneath his T-shirt, feeling his taught abs. He kissed her back hungrily. As she pressed herself harder against him, she could feel his physical desire.

"Let's go to my apartment," he said huskily.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

Clark woke up with a start. He was completely naked, lying on the bearskin rug in his living room.

And lying on top of him, also completely naked, was Dinah.

_Oh, God! What have I done?_

Then suddenly, everything that happened last night came back to him. After they'd gone to his apartment, they'd immediately torn off each other's clothes and proceeded to have wild, passionate sex. Clark remembered the numerous different positions they'd tried.

But it wasn't right; they didn't love each other. Meaningless sex was practically a sin in his book. Clark sighed. He would probably have to deal with the consequences sooner rather than later.

Dinah opened her eyes slowly and groaned. "Ugh, my head hurts like hell!"

That was when she noticed she was lying on top of Clark.

"Oh, my God!" She jumped off of him as if he were fire. "What did you do to me?"

"It's not what you think!" he protested frantically. "I didn't force you to, um, you know…"

Then understanding dawned on her face as last night's events slowly came back to her.

"Oh, wait… I remember what happened now."

"You…do?" he asked tentatively.

She blushed. "Yeah. I was really drunk. Sorry."

"It's all right," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, Dinah?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we, er, put our clothes back on?"

Her eyes went wide, having just realized that they were both naked.

"Oh, um, of course!"

The two hurriedly put their clothes back on.

"Well, I guess this is it," Clark said after they'd finished dressing.

"Uh-huh."

She was extremely beautiful, Clark realized. Her full red lips, her mesmerizing blue eyes, her flawless face, her perfectly toned body, her long, wavy golden locks that tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall… And her thighs…

He was extremely beautiful, Dinah realized. His broad chest, his strong, muscular arms, his chiseled face, his sky-blue eyes, his thick black hair… And his abs… Oh, his abs!

"Um, I guess you should get going then," Clark said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess I should," But Dinah didn't move from her spot.

Then, after a long pause, she blurted out without thinking, "We should do it again sometime."

He didn't think he'd heard right. "What? Are you crazy? Look, we both know it was a mistake, and I promise it'll never –"

"Clark, just listen to me for a minute."

He crossed his arms. "Go on."

Dinah took a deep breath. "Alright, here's the thing. We're both single, so why can't we just enjoy ourselves and have some fun?"

"But we're not in love," Clark protested.

"So? Why do you have to take everything so seriously?"

He didn't know how to respond to that. He had to admit, she had a point. What was the harm in having a little fun? He was no longer with Lois, and Diana was with his best friend. Diana…

Clark realized they hadn't seen each other all that much ever since she started seeing Bruce. Sure they fought villains together, but you really couldn't have too much of a conversation when someone was trying to kill you. Clark missed her – her kindness, her courage, her naïveté, her intelligence, her smile that could light up the entire world…

Before he could ponder further upon the subject, Dinah had captured his lips in a blistering kiss. Clark was about to push her away when he realized something: _What was the point?_

For the second time in his life, he decided to live a little.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier…_

Feeling extremely restless, Diana paced back and forth in her room on the Watchtower. She wanted to talk to Kal – _really _talk to him. They hadn't seen each other all that much lately. But he wasn't here, which was strange considering the fact that it was 10 am and that he didn't work at the Daily Planet on Sundays. Diana realized she could go to his apartment to see him. She'd visited him there plenty of times before. But then why did she feel a bit nervous at the prospect of going to his home?

_Because you're with Bruce now._

Diana chided herself for being ridiculous. She and Kal were just friends – well, best friends – and there was no law stating that two friends couldn't spend time together at each other's home.

And she would do just that.

Dinah moaned and dug her fingernail into Clark's bare back as he planted kisses down her neck. She allowed him to remove her bra and slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

They froze, unsure of what to do.

"Kal? It's me – Diana."

Clark immediately jumped up. "Oh, um, I'm doing – er, I'm kind of busy at the moment…"

"You should have just said nothing, smart one" Dinah whispered, "and pretended you weren't home!"

"Well, thanks for telling me that _now_," he shot back.

"Kal, what are you doing? Do you need any help?"

"NO! Uh, I mean, I got it. I don't need any help. Just give me a sec."

"Um, okay," Diana replied, bemused.

"Quick," he muttered to Dinah, "hide in the pantry."

She sighed but did it anyway, closing the pantry door behind her.

Clark put on his t-shirt and jeans at superspeed and went to open the door to find a bewildered and rather impatient Diana.

"Hey, come on in," he said rather sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What took you so long?" Diana demanded, stepping inside.

She was casually dressed in a jean jacket and a pair of corduroy pants, looking magnificent as always.

"I was dealing with, uh, stuff." Clark motioned for her to sit down. "So, what's up?"

She took a seat on the couch. "I guess I just wanted to see you. I've missed you."

He couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Same here."

As he sat down next to her, Diana tried to ignore the tingling sensation of his leg ever so briefly brushing against hers. They were sitting extremely close, she realized. If she were to bring her head forward just a few inches, their lips would meet…

She blushed at her impure thoughts. _Hera, what's happening to me?_

"How about you tell me what's going on in your life, and I'll tell you what's been going on in mine?" Clark offered.

Diana smiled. Being with Kal felt so…_right_.

She told him everything – how she'd been learning to cook (and the disastrous results), the lame joke Flash told her yesterday about some chicken and a road, her recent mission to a planet where the inhabitants looked an awful lot like octopuses, how much she missed her mother and sisters back on Themyscira…

"Are you serious?" Clark asked in disbelief. "_Octopuses_?"

Diana giggled. "Yes! When greeting them, I wasn't sure which one of their 'hands' to shake."

Now both of them were laughing hysterically like little children. When the laughter finally died down, they had tears in their eyes.

"Okay, Kal," Diana said giddily, leaning back on the sofa, "your turn. How have you been?"

* * *

Shivering, Dinah tightly hugged her knees. She cursed herself for not grabbing her clothes before coming into the freezing pantry. Well, okay, it wasn't _that _cold, but it was chilly and she was practically naked, wearing nothing but her La Perla underwear.

Dinah could hear Clark and Diana's voices coming from the living room. She couldn't make out the words, but it was clear from their laughter and enthusiastic tones that they were enjoying themselves. Dinah, like everyone else in the League, knew that Superman and Wonder Woman were really more than just friends, despite the fact that they'd never dated. The signs were so obvious. You could tell from the spark between them whenever they were together, from the way their eyes would light up whenever seeing each other.

Dinah wasn't jealous. After all, she didn't have any true feelings for Clark; she was only interested in sex. Sex was the only thing that could ease her heartache from Ollie breaking up with her. She let her mind wander to their last conversation…

"_I love you, Dinah," he gently told her, "but I can't give you all that you deserve."_

"_That's not true," she protested. "Your love is all I need."_

_He smiled sadly. "I'm pushing 40, and you're still a young, vibrant 25-year-old. In ten years, do you want to be tied down to an old geezer?"_

"_That's my choice." She crossed her arms._

_He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking the choice out of your hands."_

Dinah realized that she'd been crying without knowing it and hurriedly wiped away the tears.

She was getting very cold, having been in the pantry for nearly half an hour by now.

* * *

"So what did Kalibak say next?" Diana pressed.

Clark chuckled. "I really shouldn't repeat it. Hey, do you want anything to drink?"

She playfully smacked his arm. "Don't change the subject, Kal. What did he say after you insulted him?"

"Sorry, Diana. Can't say it." He got up from the couch. "So what do you want to drink?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you absolutely refuse to tell me what Kalibak said, I won't beg anymore. I'll take water. Thanks."

Clark went over to the fridge and rummaged through its contents for a bottle of Evian water – Diana's preferred brand.

"What about anything to eat?" he asked.

"Do you have any Teddy Grahams?"

He chuckled. Diana was obsessed with Teddy Grahams.

"Yeah, they're in the pantry. Help yourself."

"Okay."

_Wait a sec! _Dinah _is in the pantry! _

"Diana, STOP!"

She turned around, a bewildered expression on her face. Her hand was curled over the doorknob, just about to open it.

"Why? What's wrong, Kal?"

Clark sped over, placing himself between her and the pantry door.

"Uh, uh…because, um…"

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, of course not!" he said a bit too quickly.

"Then why can't I open the door?"

Clark said the first thing that came to his mind. "It's a mess inside – I accidentally knocked over a huge bag of flour. In fact, I should start cleaning it up. See you some other time?"

He practically pushed her out the apartment.

Diana knew there was something Kal wasn't telling her, but she decided to let it go. "Um, okay, I guess I'll let you clean up, then…"

"Thanks for coming over, Diana. See you later!" Before she could say anything, he quickly shut the door in front of her face. _Whew, that was close._

Clark strode over to the pantry and opened the door. Dinah, in nothing but her underwear, had fallen asleep. He gently shook her awake.

Dinah rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How long was I in here?"

"Just shy of an hour. Sorry, I kind of forgot you were still in here."

She smiled and pressed her breasts against his strong, muscular chest. "Well, now that Diana's gone, where were we?"

"I can't remember," he joked. "Care to remind me?"

Dinah giggled and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Clark smirked, knowing he was in for a treat.

And yet, he couldn't get Diana's beautiful, radiant smile out of his head.

* * *

That night, Diana couldn't fall asleep. While Kal had been busy shoving her out of his apartment, she could've sworn she'd seen a bra peeking out from underneath the bearskin rug.

Did Kal have a girlfriend?

And if so, why did it bother her so much?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How was your patrol last night?" Clark asked, trying to make small talk.

Bruce took a bite out of his sandwich. "It was relatively smooth."

The two mighty heroes were currently enjoying dinner in the Watchtower cafeteria. It was always the most crowded at this time of day.

"So…how are you and Diana doing?" Clark couldn't resist asking. He tried to keep his tone light and casual.

"We're doing fine, thanks."

Bruce, being the world's greatest detective and whatnot, had detected the slight nervousness in his friend's voice. He knew Clark would never go after Diana now that the two of them were dating. But still, the fact that she and Clark and had always been a bit more than friends threatened Bruce a little. Not that he would ever tell either one of them.

"What about you? How have you been since you and Lois…?"

Clark sighed. "I'm okay – we're okay. Just trying to put the past behind."

"Are you having rebound sex?" Bruce calmly asked.

Clark nearly choked on his pasta. "What? N-no!"

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind as Flash arrived. The Fastest Man Alive took a seat between them.

"Hey, Supes. Hey, Bats. So, who's having rebound sex?"

"Clark is."

"That-that's not true!" Clark stammered. He nervously glanced around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

Wally ignored him and turned towards Bruce. "Wait, are you serious? Wow, and I always thought he was a boy scout! Anyway, who's the chick?"

Meanwhile, Clark was becoming extremely agitated and had to suppress the desire to deliver a punch to Bruce's face. "I'm not having rebound sex!" he hissed. "Why won't you guys listen to me?"

Bruce sipped his coffee. "I'm not positive, Wally, but I believe it's Zatanna."

Clark groaned and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Whoa, she's hot!" Wally patted the Man of Steel on the back. "Good work, big guy."

"Though, like I said, I'm not completely sure. My sources tell me it could also be Black Canary."

Upon hearing these words, Clark's heart skipped a beat.

Wally gasped. "For real? Damn, that girl is fine! Clark, you're so lucky! First, a hottie like Lois, and now –"

"Wally, please!" Clark interrupted. "Me and Dinah, we're just, you know, friends. In fact, we're barely even that! We hardly ever even talk to…" He trailed off, all of a sudden aware that both men were laughing. He wasn't amused at all. "What's so funny? How come you guys are…?"

Then realization hit him – they'd been screwing with him the entire time! He didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved.

"Sorry, man, just couldn't resist," Wally said when he was finally able to talk. "No hard feelings?"

"Sure," Clark muttered.

"Kent, you really should add gullibility to your list of powers." Bruce smirked and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

Clark gasped in mock astonishment. "Whoa, since when did you have a sense of humor?"

Bruce gave him the bat glare.

* * *

They were all suspects – every single one of them. But which one was the true culprit?

Diana studied each of the three women sitting around her closely and meticulously.

Could it be Shayera? Even the way she was eating her pizza looked suspicious, Diana noted. Perhaps she was becoming frustrated due to the lack of sex in her life ever since Green Lantern got together with Vixen. Yes, that was probably it – Shayera was hungry for sex and decided to go to Kal!

Or was it Zatanna? Everybody knew about her crush on Superman. (But then again, she crushed on a lot of League members.) Maybe she somehow used magic to force Kal to sleep with her! After all, that was one of his vulnerabilities. Diana gritted her teeth and nearly crushed the fork in her hand. _Why, that sneaky little magician!_

But then again, there was also Dinah to consider… Diana shook her head. Ollie had recently broken up with her, and she was totally devastated. There was no way she would've moved on so quickly.

What if the culprit wasn't any of them? What if the culprit wasn't even in the Justice League? After all, Kal had women swooning over him from all across the world as well as other galaxies.

But for the sake of simplicity, Diana decided just to assume for now that the mystery woman _was_ in the League. But there were so many females in the League; how would she ever find the guilty one? If only she had a clue… Wait, she _did_ have a clue – the bra! If her memory served her correctly – and Diana had an excellent memory – the bra was hot pink and probably a B cup-size.

_Ha, I'm almost a D – take that! _she thought triumphantly.

Hot pink wasn't a very common color, so she'd use that as her starting point.

"Are you not hungry, Diana?"

She was suddenly pulled back to reality and looked up to see Zatanna regarding her strangely from across the table.

"Um, why would you say that?" Diana asked.

The young magician raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Because you haven't touched your food at all."

Diana looked down at her tray, seeing that her food was indeed untouched. "Oh, Hera, my mind's been far away."

"Is anything wrong?" Shayera asked with concern.

"No, no, not at all." As if to prove her point, she took a big bite out of her chicken casserole.

Zatanna sighed. "Diana, if you're dealing with anything, you can tell us. We're your friends."

"Seriously, I'm fine. Besides, Dinah has been stirring her soup for the past ten minutes, and you haven't said anything about _her_."

"That's because she just broke up with Ollie," Shayera shot back.

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Dinah said nonchalantly.

"Sorry," the three women said simultaneously.

"Anyway, Zatanna, what were you saying earlier?" Shayera asked, leaning back in her chair after having finished her dinner.

"Ah, I was remarking how absolutely marvelous Clark looks today."

At these words, Diana's ears perked up. _Could Zatanna be the mystery woman?_

Shayera leaned forward and squinted, trying to get a good view of Superman. He was at a table with Batman and Flash, and they seemed to be laughing at Clark. She shrugged. "He looks the same as he does any other day."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "You have to look deeper than that. Yes, he does look incredibly hot every day, but today, there's just something _magical _about him."

"Really? I still don't see anything."

"God, you're so blind. See the extra twinkle in his eye? How particularly fit he is today? How he's even more gorgeous than usual? I _so_ want to bed him right now." Zatanna had that faraway look in her eyes.

Had anyone been listening close enough, they would've heard Dinah mutter, "I actually did that yesterday."

"Zatanna," Diana growled angrily, "I don't appreciate you speaking that way about Kal."

"Oh, she does that all the time," Shayera said.

Far from being intimidated by the fierce Amazon princess, Zatanna smirked. "What's the matter? Are you jealous?"

Diana blushed. "Don't be ridiculous. Kal and I are just friends."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I've heard that one before." She suddenly became serious. "Diana, here's what I don't understand: if you have feelings for Clark, why are you with Bruce?"

"Like I said, Kal and I are friends – nothing more." There was a slight edge to her voice.

Shayera and Zatanna looked at her doubtfully.

"It's true," Diana protested.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Diana was just about to argue but stopped. _Am I trying to convince them or myself? _she wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Look, Diana, I'm really sorry, but this is something I have to do."

She put her hands on her hips. "There's _always_ something you have to do. We never have time to do anything anymore. You're too caught up with being Batman every single minute of every single day."

Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Would you rather have me not fight crime?"

"I'd rather you let other Leaguers help with your duties for a change," Diana retorted.

"I do, but Gotham is my territory."

"That's the problem," she snapped. "Our relationship isn't progressing the way normal ones do because of your obsession with your mission and refusal to move forward in life. Sometimes, being with you is like trying to push a cart sideways."

Diana breathed heavily, surprised at her own boldness. Bruce said nothing in response and stared down at the carpet.

"Master Bruce, Miss Diana, would either of you wish to drink anything?"

Diana turned around to see Alfred approaching them. She smiled warmly at the butler. "Thank you, Alfred, but that won't be necessary as I was just about to leave."

She averted Bruce's gaze as she stood up.

_You were right, _she thought dejectedly. _We _are _too different._

* * *

Superman walked into the training room to find Green Arrow already there.

_Well, this is awkward._

He was about to hurry away, but it was too late; Ollie had seen him.

"Hey, Clark, why are you running off so fast? There's room for more than one person in here."

"Yeah, I know," he said sheepishly.

Ollie wiped his face with a towel. "Anyway, I was actually just finishing up. Say, are you all right?"

Clark froze. Did Ollie know about his affair with Dinah? They'd been friends with benefits for about three weeks now. Was it possible that he'd somehow found out?

"Uh, I-I, um, don't know what you – what you're talking about." He let out a nervous chuckle.

_Smooth, Kent_. He could've kicked himself.

Ollie looked him in the eye. "Okay, now I know something's wrong for sure. Talk to me."

Realizing that Ollie really didn't know, Clark's heart rate gradually slowed down.

He took a deep breath. "To be honest, since you and Dinah ended things, I've noticed that she hasn't been doing so well…" _Except in bed._

There was a sad look in Ollie's eyes. "It was for her own good."

"But she loves you," Clark protested.

"And I love her, but sometimes, that's just not enough." He sounded like a defeated man. "I don't want to hold her back, you know what I mean? We're nearly fifteen years apart. With me being the older one – thought I'd let you know in case you couldn't tell."

Clark chuckled. "Seriously, Ollie, I doubt she minds."

"Maybe not now, but what about in five years? Ten years? Twenty?"

"Well, that's the future," Clark argued, "and this is the present."

Ollie laughed bitterly. "So basically, I should just enjoy it now because things are gonna suck later?"

Clark shook his head. "What I mean is that you should do what makes you happy without worrying about all the consequences. Just think about it, man."

Ollie remained silent, deep in thought.

"Okay, I think that's enough lecturing for one day." Clark clapped him on the back. "What do you say we try out that new simulation?"

Ollie smiled, grateful for having such a considerate friend.

* * *

Later that day, another encounter occurred in the training room – this time, between a Dark Knight and an Amazon princess. Batman had been lifting weights when Wonder Woman also decided to drop in.

They looked at each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. The tension was thick to the extent that you could cut it with a knife. After what felt like an eternity, it was Diana who finally broke the silence.

"Bruce, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was letting my emotions get the better of me."

He took off his cowl and sighed. "Actually, it's me who should be apologizing. What you said is completely true." Then, after a long pause, he quietly said, "I just hope we can remain good friends."

She smiled, visibly relieved. "I'd like that. Thank you."

"But I don't believe my obsession with my mission was the only problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love with Clark." He said it like a statement of fact.

Her warrior instinct told her to deny it, to fight it, but she just couldn't do that anymore. "How did you know?" she simply asked.

Bruce offered a wry smile. "I'd have to be pretty blind to not see it. You and Clark have been in love almost since you first met each other. You belong together."

Diana looked at him strangely; this was unlike Bruce.

"So, would you…give us your blessing?" She then hastily added, "Not that we need your permission, of course, but…"

"No, you don't need my permission, but yes, you have my blessing."

"Thank you," she whispered.

A frown suddenly marred her beautiful features.

"What's wrong?"

"Things are more complicated now," she said slowly.

He didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Diana wasn't sure if it was her place to tell Bruce, but she decided to confide in him.

"Kal is…with another woman."

He furrowed his brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The truth was that Diana wasn't sure. She'd seen a bra in Kal's apartment, but that was nearly three weeks ago. Who was to say they were still together? But Diana didn't want to get her hopes up, so she had simply said yes.

"Well, would you like to tell me who this woman is?"

"That's what I can't figure out," she said, sounding frustrated.

She'd long given up on the Case of the Hot-Pink Bra, having realized that it would take at least a hundred years for her to look through every female Leaguer's dresser – especially Zatanna's – for a bra. Well, she _was_ immortal, but that was beside the point.

"Do you at least have some idea of who it is?" Bruce asked, curious as to who this woman was.

Diana felt her cheeks redden. "I…no, I don't."

He looked at her a little suspiciously but didn't say anything.

* * *

Clark squinted as morning sunlight streaming through the window washed across his face. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms, allowing his powerful, rippling body to regain its full strength after a long night's hard work. Sleeping soundly beside him was Dinah.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice, long shower. Already nude, he stepped into the cubicle and turned on the shower. The hot water raining down on his body felt so good and soothing. Clark closed his eyes, feeling the tension in his muscles begin to ebb away…

There was a knock on the door.

He desperately hoped that he had only imagined the noise, but then it sounded again. Sighing, he turned off the water, grabbed a pair of jeans, and went to open the door – all within two seconds. (He'd taken an extra half-second to decide on which jeans to wear.)

Clark opened the door to reveal none other than Diana. At the sight of him shirtless, she blushed and tried to avoid looking directly at him.

But at the moment, making Diana feel embarrassed was the least of Clark's problems, as he remembered a certain someone lying in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Diana." Clark cleared his throat awkwardly. "This might not be the best time…"

_Just concentrate on his face_, she told herself, _and keep your voice steady_. "Oh, okay. So, um, I guess I should come back at a more convenient time?"

He took a second to rethink the situation. Normally, after he and Dinah made love, she wouldn't wake up until noon. Glancing at the clock over his shoulder, Clark saw that it was only 10 AM. He decided it'd be safe to let Diana in.

"You know what? On second thought, now's actually a good time. Make yourself comfortable. I'll just, uh, get a shirt. I'll be right back."

True to his word, he was back in an instant wearing an undershirt that clearly outlined his perfect physique.

_Just concentrate on his face_, she told herself again. _Remember your training. Don't allow his, er, hotness to distract you._

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Clark offered.

"Um, there's actually something important I was hoping to discuss with you…" Diana hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding like a hammer.

Clark could hear her heart pounding like a hammer. "Okay…what is it?"

She anxiously shifted from one foot to the other, pondering her dilemma. She'd come here determined to tell him, but now, she wasn't so sure. If she told him, there was the possibility of a disaster. On the other hand, if she didn't tell him, he'd never know…

Diana closed her eyes momentarily. _Are you an Amazon or a coward? _She took a deep breath. She made up her mind; she would tell him.

In a voice so soft she wasn't sure even Kal could hear, Diana whispered, "I love you."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise. He had, in fact, heard her, but there was no way he'd heard correctly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I love you," she repeated quietly.

He scratched his head, slightly worried. There was definitely something wrong with his hearing. "Sorry, but I still can't hear you. Could you speak up?"

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled.

Clark's jaw dropped to the floor. He could not believe she had just said that – not even after hearing it three times. With an expression of severe shock, he took a few steps back and sank down into the couch. He tried to say something, but found speech impossible at the moment. And so he just sat there dumbly, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Diana had witnessed all of this in silence. _Oh, Hera, what have I done? This was a huge mistake._

Without saying a word, she sprinted out the door and apartment at top speed and leapt into the clear blue sky. She didn't let the tears fall until she was almost as high as the clouds.

_I told him I love him, but he said nothing. He doesn't love me back._

Diana sent a silent prayer to the gods for strength. This was the first time she'd ever truly been rejected. Well, Bruce had technically rejected her initially over and over and over and over, but Kal's rejection felt a thousand times more devastating.

As she flew over Metropolis, the people looked like ants to her. This made her feel lonelier than ever.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Dinah woke up and instinctively reached over to the other side of the bed. Clark wasn't there. But then again, he was hardly ever still in bed by this time of day.

She pulled off the covers, revealing her naked, voluptuous body, and walked over to the long mirror. She was breathtaking, and she knew it. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Dinah opened the bedroom door into the living room. Clark was sitting on the sofa with a stunned expression on his face. She licked her lips. He looked so damn sexy in a white undershirt.

With a sway in her hips, she sauntered over and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey, babe," she whispered sultrily, letting her hands roam all over his body.

Clark said nothing. His mind was elsewhere.

Dinah rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hello? Earth to Clark Kent!"

At once, he jerked away from his reverie. "Oh, uh, hey, Dinah. What's up?"

She scoffed. "What's the matter with you?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe what happened to me this morning."

"And…do you wanna tell me exactly what that is?"

Clark sighed. "Not really."

Dinah shrugged. "Whatever. Suit yourself."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you? Here I am, totally naked right in front of you, and all you do is sit there like you've just seen a ghost!"

"'Cause I think I did," he deadpanned.

Dinah ran her hands through his hair and aggressively kissed him on the lips, but he didn't kiss her back. Seeing that it was useless, she got off of him. Not only did she feel annoyed, but she was also slightly hurt as well.

"Alright, what's the matter?"

Clark rubbed his temples. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He then tried again. "Diana told me that…she loves me…"

Dinah threw her hands up in exasperation. "Well, big surprise there!"

He felt confused. "What do you mean?"

She sat down next to him. "For a Superman, you can be awfully blind. Deep down, Diana has always loved you."

At these words, Clark couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, right!"

"It's the truth," she told him gently. "And you've always loved her, too."

He was about to argue, but Dinah interrupted him.

"You don't have to deny it, Clark."

Sensing defeat, he sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess I've always had feelings for her. But I never really understood them. Besides, I was with Lois, and she was with Bruce."

Dinah put her hand on his shoulder. "But in the end, no one can come between the two of you – not Lois, Bruce, or even me."

"Thanks for understanding." He suddenly looked suspicious. "Wait a second, how did you know about my feelings for Diana?"

Dinah winked at him. "Women's intuition."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"So," she began, "are we cool?"

"Yeah, of course," Clark answered quickly. "Let's just keep what happened between the two of us."

She smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, uh, thanks for…"

"The sex?" Dinah prompted him.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not knowing quite what to say.

She laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Relief spread across Clark's face. "Thanks. We can still be friends, right?"

"Definitely."

"Um, Dinah?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still naked."

* * *

Later that day, Diana was in her Watchtower quarters working on a report. She suppressed a yawn. It had been a long day, but she was determined to finish.

A knock sounded on the door.

She opened the door, but regretted it upon seeing that the visitor was Kal.

Embarrassed, she mumbled, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier today. I wasn't thinking, and –"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." He took a step closer to her. "There was something I should've said but didn't."

"What?" Diana asked.

Clark simply replied, "I love you, too."

A beautiful smile appeared on her equally beautiful face. No words could describe her happiness at the moment. She had always dreamt of hearing him say these words, but never did she think it would actually happen. _I'm in Heaven_,she happily realized_._

Without saying anything, Clark cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

As Diana eagerly kissed him back, she mused, _I never imagined that Heaven would be so arousing._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We…should…take-take this…slow…" Clark panted breathlessly in between kisses.

"Kal," Diana murmured, "We've been taking it slow for three years. I'm tired of waiting." She planted a trail of kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone and began to fumble with his costume belt.

He immediately caught hold of her wrists. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

She looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to consummate my relationship with you."

Clark chuckled uneasily. "Our 'relationship'? Diana, we didn't have our first kiss until five minutes ago!"

"Oh, I see…" She had trouble hiding the hurt in her eyes. "So, you don't wish to…be with me?"

"I do, of course I do," he quickly reassured her, caressing her smooth, olive cheek with his hand. "But sex is a big step in any relationship. Even though we're not each other's first, I want _our _first time to be special."

With a hint of embarrassment, Diana admitted, "I'm still a virgin."

He furrowed his brow. "You and Bruce never…?"

"No, we didn't; I didn't feel ready. But I know you're the one I want to be with forever." She looked into his earnest, breathtaking eyes. "I want you to be my first and last."

Clark brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me. I know this has all been very sudden, but I love you. I've always loved you. It just took me a while to realize it. When we're both ready for sex, we'll, er, do the deed."

"We'd better," she teased. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, Diana brought his face down to hers, resuming their makeout session.

* * *

Batman was on monitor duty when Superman and Wonder Woman approached him.

Clark coughed. "Uh, Bruce, there's something Diana and I were hoping to talk to you about."

Bruce turned around to face them. "What's that?"

Glancing at Clark, Diana hastily began, "Well, what we wanted to tell you is that, um, Kal and I, we…we're…"

"Together," Clark blurted out.

"Oh, I see," the Dark Knight responded without betraying any emotion.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the trio.

Bruce was the first to finally speak. "Then I congratulate you."

"We wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else," Diana explained.

"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship in any way," Clark quickly added.

Bruce offered a smile. "I consider both of you very close friends of mine and nothing can change that."

Clark inwardly sighed with relief. "Thanks. That really means a lot." He turned towards Diana. "Sorry, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." She kissed him on the cheek and flashed Bruce a grateful look before walking away, leaving the men alone.

"Keeping secrets from your girlfriend already?" Bruce observed in a mocking tone.

The Man of Steel chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you in private. I hope you understand that I never would've pursued a relationship with Diana if you were still together. If –"

Bruce held up a hand. "Of course. But, to be honest, I've always known that you and Diana belong together. It was only a matter of time before the two of you realized it as well. What you guys have is genuinely true love."

Clark's eyes went wide. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this conversation."

"Don't worry – scout's honor," Clark promised solemnly.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman sat together in the cafeteria having lunch.

As they ate, Diana couldn't resist staring at him in awe. He was truly perfection inside and out. His attractiveness not only lied in his magnificent beauty, but also in the way he carried himself. Even when doing something as ordinary as drinking soup, Kal made her swoon and feel like a teenager.

_And he's all mine_, she realized with a satisfied smirk. _No else's but mine. Now, if only I had X-ray vision, then I could observe him naked all day long…_

Clark looked up from his soup to see Diana in some sort of trance. "Diana? Are you okay?"

No response. She just continued to grin like a Cheshire cat.

_More like an _evil _Cheshire cat_, he noted. Clark waved his hand in front of her face, but she still said nothing.

"Diana!" It came out rather loud.

She woke from her daydream with a start. "Oh, my, sorry, I was…distracted."

"Yeah, no kidding," Clark remarked wryly.

Feeling embarrassed, she was eager to change the subject. "You know what, Kal? There's something I've been thinking about…"

He put down his spoon and folded his hands. "I know, I've been thinking about it too. I really think we should wait a bit longer before having sex. That way, we –"

"Who said I was talking about sex?" Diana questioned with an amused expression.

"Oh, you-you weren't? Uh, sorry, never mind, then. When you said there was something you wanted to discuss, I, well, assumed that…"

She shut him up by brushing her leg against his underneath the table, sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry, Kal. I don't blame you for wanting to sleep with me." Her tone was half-mocking and half-serious.

Clark looked around anxiously, hoping that no one was listening to them. "Look, I really don't think this is the time or place. So, anyway, what were you going to say earlier?"

She felt disappointed, reluctant to end their game. "I was actually going to suggest that we talk about our respective courting histories."

"Wait, you mean, like, dating history?"

She nodded.

_Great. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. _"Okay…um, what would you like to know?"

"I just wanted for us to learn about each other's history and, in your case, sexual history."

_How does she not feel totally awkward about this? _Clark wondered as he fidgeted with his spoon. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "So…who have you dated?"

"My only serious relationship has been with Bruce," Diana replied. "What about you?"

He tapped his fingers nervously on the tabletop. "Well, there's Lana, whom I dated in high school. Um, then there's Lois, but that didn't last either, obviously."

"Is there anyone else?" she prodded him.

Clark hesitated. "Um…I don't think so…"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What about Lashina?"

He gulped. "Well, that doesn't really count since I was brainwashed."

"But you still had sex with her," Diana stated matter-of-factly.

"Er, I suppose…"

She put her hand over his. "Kal, I'm not trying to make you feel uneasy. I just think that this is information that couples should share with each other."

"I know," Clark said, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's just a topic that I don't feel completely comfortable talking about."

"I understand. But is that it? Are there any other women I should know about?" Diana desperately hoped that the answer was no. Even though that was in the past, she still didn't enjoy thinking about Kal sleeping with other women – especially when she herself still hadn't done it with him. _Who knows? Maybe I had simply imagined the bra in his apartment._

Clark avoided looking directly into her eyes. On one hand, she had a right to know about Dinah, and he wanted to be honest with her. On the other hand, telling Diana would just make things really complicated and awkward among the three of them.

_It would just be a little white lie_, he tried to convince himself. _Besides, it's not like she'd ever find out. Dinah swore that she would keep it a secret._

"No," he finally answered. "There's no one else."

Diana smiled, feeling relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No offense, Diana, but what do you have that I don't?" Zatanna demanded in a rather whiny voice.

"I really don't think we should be discussing this right now," Diana responded through clenched teeth.

Ever since it became public knowledge that Superman and Wonder Woman were dating, Zatanna would mercilessly badger her every time she got the chance. She was almost as annoying as the Flash these days.

"Zatanna – LOOK OUT!"

The magician turned around just in time to narrowly dodge Giganta's swipe. Taking advantage of the millisecond that the villain was off-balance, Wonder Woman immediately flew up to her midsection and began delivering a series of hard-hitting punches to her stomach. Giganta howled in pain.

"This is why we do not discuss Kal's possible reasons for being interested in someone as boring and ordinary as me WHILE WE ARE IN BATTLE!" she bellowed while pummeling Giganta, who looked ready to pass out any second.

"Oh," Zatanna mumbled timidly.

"Hey, are you guys finished?" It was Vixen's voice.

Diana looked down as she, along with Canary, came into sight.

"Just about," the Amazon told Mari before throwing one last kick that finally knocked Giganta to the ground unconscious. "Shade went down much earlier. How did the two of you do?"

Mari grinned. "Star Sapphire and Copperhead were no match for us – right, Dinah?"

An unenthusiastic "yep" was all Dinah could muster.

"Still upset over Arrow," Mari whispered to Wonder Woman.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I heard that."

"I have a marvelous idea, ladies," Zatanna announced excitedly. "I'm sure that we all really deserve a break. So now that our job today is done, why don't we hit this new club in Metropolis? I've heard it's wicked!"

Diana looked hesitant. "Are you sure it's a good idea? Nightclubs aren't exactly, um, 'my thing.'"

"Oh, relax, Princess!" Mari chimed. "I, for one, think that's a great idea. Let's all freshen up and meet there in an hour. What do you girls say?"

Zatanna clapped her hands together. "Sounds good!"

"Okay, I suppose I'm in," Diana said slowly.

Everyone looked at Dinah, who shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

* * *

"This place has got great music!" Mari shouted over the noise. "Come on, let's go dance!"

"Wait for me!" Zatanna went to join her.

Dinah, on the other hand, opted to go to the bar.

Diana stood there awkwardly, unsure of where to go or what to do. As soon as she walked in, Diana had realized that she'd definitely overdressed. Whereas everyone else looked casual, she was in a long, fancy black dress. It would definitely take longer than she thought to completely adjust to Man's World. She sighed and went to follow Dinah.

"What would you like?" Dinah asked her when they were both sitting down.

"I guess I'll just take whatever you have."

"Two Sex on the Beaches, please," Dinah told the bartender.

Upon hearing this, Diana felt a blush creep up on her face.

"Or would that be two Sexes– plural – on the Beach – singular?" the lanky bartender countered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dinah flashed an ironic smile. "How clever of you. We just want our drinks, thank you very much."

He grinned and began mixing the drinks, letting his eyes roam all over the two gorgeous women sitting in front of him.

* * *

_25 shots later…_

"Dinah, I really think you should stop," Diana pleaded. She herself had stopped drinking after her first sip, having found the drink extremely distasteful right away.

However, it was a completely different story with Dinah, who ignored her colleague's request.

"W-wanna…want to hear…a…secret…?"

"Gods, you can barely even stay on your stool," Diana gasped.

"This is…this…where me…me an-and…him…hook…hooked up…"

She crinkled her brow. "I don't understand what you're saying. Who is this 'him' you're referring to?"

Dinah giggled drunkenly. "Wait…he never…t-told you…? Looks like…he…isn't…s-such a boy…boy scout…after all…"

"Never told me what? And who in Hera's name are you talking about?"

"Clarrrrk." With that, she passed out, collapsing on top of the counter.

Despite her slurring, Diana had heard the name clearly. She was in a state of shock with a million questions running through her head.

_Is Dinah telling the truth? Did she and Kal really have an affair?_ Diana realized with a sinking feeling that it had to be true; the drunk never lie, after all.

_When did this happen? Is Kal being unfaithful to me? No, he wouldn't do that. So it must have been before we began dating. Still, why didn't he ever tell me? I specifically asked him if there was anyone else he had been with, and he looked me in the eye and said no!_ _Why, that lying, devious, sneaky…man!_

Diana's hands balled into fists. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

* * *

As soon as Clark got home, he threw off his jacket and tie and headed to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

It had been a tough day at work. Perry had been in an extremely bad mood today and taken out most of his frustration on Clark. Plus, it certainly didn't help that Lois had been even grouchier than usual. But now, he could finally relax in peace.

Clark removed his shirt and was just about to unzip his pants when there was an extremely violent pounding at the door.

He groaned. The shower would have to wait. At super speed, he put his shirt back on and went to open the door, coming face-to-face with Diana.

Clark dropped a kiss on her lips, failing to notice the furious look on her face. "Hey, you." He looked at her elegant black dress. "What's the occasion?"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Diana growled.

He took a step back. "Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"Did you really think you could hide your secret from me forever?"

At these words, Clark suddenly understood what she was talking about – Dinah. But how had Diana found out? He supposed it really wasn't important. What mattered was that he lied to her, and now that lie had come back and bit him in the butt. Deep down, he had known all along that she would eventually discover the truth, that his actions would ultimately have consequences. Nevertheless, he had still hoped.

"You know," Clark said, sounding tired and defeated.

Diana glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I do. Of course, you're probably wondering exactly how I found out. Well, I was with Canary at a bar, and she became very drunk. Next thing I know, she lets slip that you two had once hooked up."

He took a deep breath, searching for the right words to say. "Diana, the fact that I lied to you is unforgivable. I'll always be sorry for my actions. But please believe me when I say that I only hid the truth from you because of how much I care about you."

She shook her head. "Instead, you have only hurt and angered me. How can I ever trust you again?"

Clark tentatively put his hands on her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't resist.

"I can't erase what I did. But I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to regain your trust. Please give me a second chance. Diana, I love you."

"Well, I do suppose everybody deserves a second chance." She pursed her lips. "So…you'll really do anything?"

He nodded solemnly. "Anything."

Diana smiled sultrily. "Then have sex with me."

Clark's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? A minute ago, you were ready to kill me!"

"Yes, but not anymore. I've forgiven you, Kal." She put her hand on his chest. "I'm ready to consummate our relationship."

"I'd love for this to happen, Diana, but are you sure you're ready?"

In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a smoldering kiss.

Diana knew she had won.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

Resting her head on Clark's chest, Diana sighed in contentment.

Her first time had been everything it should've been – awkward, slightly painful, and thrilling. After the initial embarrassment of seeing each other completely naked for the first time, she felt pleasure that was completely different from anything she'd ever experienced before. When he entered her, it had been a moment of pure, unadulterated rapture, an act so animalistic and physical. And yet, she'd never felt this close to anyone as she felt right now to Kal.

Clark kissed the top of her head, lightly tracing a pattern with his hand on her bare back. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Perfect. How about you?"

"Never been better."

They lay there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being so close to one another.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do it again?"


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_5 months later…_

"So, Superman," the young, blonde, supermodel-esque woman cooed, "I heard a rumor that you and the Amazon are no longer together. Please say it's true!"

Wonder Woman felt herself stiffen. _I'm standing right here! The nerve of that woman…_

Superman held up his hands apologetically. "I'm afraid that rumor's false, Miss…"

"Hilton." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "But please, call me Par-"

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hilton, but we should get going," Clark said hastily, noticing that, right next to him, Diana was becoming irritated.

Just as he was about to walk away, she caught hold of his arm. "Wait!"

Diana narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Is there something you need?"

"Honey, I wasn't talking to you." She turned towards Clark and took a step closer to him. "Maybe the two of us can get together sometime, Superman?" she said suggestively.

Diana stormed off, ignoring the photographers' cries begging her to smile and pose for them. She'd had enough.

There were pros and cons when it came to dating Superman, and one of the cons was the enormous amount of female attention he attracted. Of course, she had her fair share of admirers as well, but it wasn't the same. Diana was a woman, so she was allowed to bluntly reject men's advances. On the other hand, that unfortunately didn't apply to Kal; he was supposed to let them flirt with him – and, according to Flash, flirt back a little. He'd called it "playing up to the stud image."

Despite herself, Diana smiled at the memory. The look she gave Wally had shut him up immediately.

"You having fun, Diana?"

She turned around and saw Black Canary approach her.

"I supposed," Diana replied nonchalantly.

Dinah laughed. "You 'suppose'? It's not every day you get to walk the red carpet."

"That's true," Diana conceded.

After the Justice League successfully saved the world from Darkseid and his minions, the President of the United States had decided that all members of the League would be honored at the Grammys alongside those in the music industry. It was a bizarre idea, considering that singing was generally not part of a superhero's daily job, but no one in the League had complained.

"Oh, my God!" Dinah squealed. "I just saw that guy from _Atonement_! Catch you later."

Diana smiled as she ran off. Ever since she and Ollie got back together, Dinah had been back to her old self.

To this day, only three people knew about Dinah and Clark's affair –themselves (obviously) and Diana. Actually, Dinah didn't even know that Diana knew.

_It's probably better this way_, Diana mused.

"Hey, you." Clark had caught up with her.

"Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?" She wasn't exactly angry, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed.

He looked confused for a second. "My what…? Oh, you mean back there with – wait, are you jealous?"

"Kal, how would you feel if someone were flirting with me right in front of you?"

"Actually, guys _do_ hit on you in front of me," Clark pointed out.

"At least I tell them that I'm not interested," Diana shot back.

"What?" he exclaimed incredulously. "You're saying that I led her on?"

"No, but you didn't try to stop her."

"If I'd tried to stop her, it would've just encouraged her," Clark said, sounding exasperated.

Diana sighed. "Fine, I guess it wasn't your fault."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close," he muttered.

"What did you say, Kal?"

"Nothing," he quickly replied.

"Hey!" a paparazzo called to them. "How 'bout you two lovebirds kiss?"

"Come on," another chimed. "Do it for the cameras!"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Clark said softly to Diana.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

He crinkled his brow. "Are you sure?"

"Are you camera-shy?" she challenged.

"No."

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will."

And he did.

A million flashes went off.

The End

* * *

_AN: Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed, and I hope this story was at least somewhat enjoyable! Till next time…_


End file.
